


Mutfruit Trick

by hurdlelocker



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Mutfruit Blowjob, Mutfruit Trick, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rare Pairings, blowjob, mutfruit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-02-23 03:11:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23571469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hurdlelocker/pseuds/hurdlelocker
Summary: Deacon teaches MacCready the utility of the humble mutfruit.
Relationships: Deacon/Robert Joseph MacCready
Comments: 5
Kudos: 45





	Mutfruit Trick

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first time I've ever written smut, but I was inspired because I was hoping this would be the 69th work in the Deacon/MacCready tag. I missed the mark by two but, ya know what, I still did it!
> 
> This is technically set in the same world as my previous story, _Prost!_ , but neither really has enough references to an overall universe/continuity to say they're truly connected (plus this one would chronologically take place _months_ after _Prost!_ anyway).
> 
> All the thank you's to **electricshoebox** for encouraging me through this and providing endless beta reading!

Evening settled over Hangman’s Alley as RJ MacCready, Deacon, and the settlers there wrapped up dinner. Sally and Hank had really outdone themselves that night, pairing radstag stew with a scrumptious mutfruit pie. MacCready and Deacon were leaning contentedly against each other as the younger man silently debated the merits of taking another slice of pie. He stretched to grab the pie knife, saying, “Sally, this was delicious. I never knew you could do that with a mutfruit.”

Sally blushed and began to babble her thanks, telling RJ she could get him the recipe as Deacon rose from his reclined position and stopped him from reaching any farther. He turned and scowled at the interruption, hissing to Deacon, “What? Why can’t I have more pie?”

Grinning mischievously, sunglasses reflecting the soft string lights illuminating the settlement, Deacon whispered, “Wouldn’t want you to be too full of good food to stay awake for what I have planned for us tonight…”

MacCready continued scowling about the denial of pie when suddenly the meaning of Deacon’s words clicked and his face lit up. He dropped his arm back to his side as Deacon’s hand started making its way up his thigh.

After another round of drinks with the settlers, Deacon stretched and yawned dramatically. MacCready licked his lips and had to force his gaze away from the thin band of skin Deacon’s yawn had revealed between his t-shirt and his jeans. 

“Well, I think we’re gonna hit the hay, folks,” Deacon said cheerily. “Hank, Sally, thank you for the lovely meal. We definitely should have mutfruit pie again. I think I know of a couple other good uses for mutfruit that I’ll write down for you tomorrow.”

Deacon and MacCready helped clear their plates, then headed up the old fire escape to their third floor apartment. Walking behind Deacon and trying not to blatantly stare at his shapely ass the whole way, Mac couldn’t help but think,  _ Is this idiot  _ swaying his hips _? Does he actually think that makes his butt look good? _ Deacon looked over his shoulder and waggled his eyebrows at the younger man. MacCready tried to retort with a scowl, but the effect was diminished by his eyes darting back to Deacon’s ass. Deacon laughed and sauntered into the apartment.

Once inside, MacCready closed the door with a forceful kick behind himself and leaned forward to kiss Deacon deeply against the wall. Heat pooled in his groin and his cock stiffened his jeans. He began trailing a hand down Deacon’s chest, brushing one of his nipples as he went, and into his waistband. Suddenly, Deacon’s hand was around his wrist and he had broken the kiss.

MacCready’s shocked face reflected back at him in Deacon’s sunglasses. “What the heck, babe?”

“Ah, ah, ah,” Deacon chided with his signature shit-eating grin, wagging his finger in front of MacCready’s nose. “Not so fast, killer. I told you, I have  _ plans _ for us tonight.”

If it weren’t for the sexy way Deacon said, well, everything, Mac would have been torn between huffing off and refusing to play along or stubbornly trying to continue. Instead, he sighed, failed to suppress an eyeroll, and removed his hands from his partner’s body. Deacon smirked at the petulant compliance and kissed MacCready lightly on the tip of his nose. 

“Now, where was I?” Deacon mused, tapping his chin. “Ah, yes, plans. Well, you’ll be pleased to know, I’m suspending the Swear Jar for the rest of the evening.”

“What? Why?” MacCready asked suspiciously—Deacon always gleefully demanded his caps when he slipped up, even sometimes after they had sex and he couldn’t be responsible for what he screamed when he came.

“Just wouldn’t be fair, sweetheart,” Deacon said, now peppering soft kisses along the scruff on MacCready’s jawbone. 

MacCready gulped, trying to control his heart rate before responding, still a little breathlessly, “And when has that ever stopped you?”

Deacon nipped at MacCready’s earlobe and chuckled softly. He guided the sniper’s hands up to his sunglasses, allowing them to be removed. 

MacCready’s pulse quickened with anticipation and lust. It always took his breath away to see Deacon without his sunglasses shielding him. Deacon disagreed, but RJ found the unguarded expressiveness of the sad, grey-blue eyes to be uniquely beautiful. He lived to chase away the storm clouds to see the moment they brightened with happiness. He could spend the rest of his life studying those eyes.

Tucking the sunglasses into the collar of Deacon’s t-shirt, RJ caressed the shaved head and serious face of the older man, as if to smooth away the years of worry and pain. He tenderly traced the lips that were telling fewer lies—at least when it mattered—with his long fingers. Deacon opened his mouth and began sucking on the digit. 

RJ’s eyes fluttered at the sensation as Deacon ran his tongue along RJ’s calloused fingers. The sensation sent a shiver down his spine, directly to his dick. He leaned into Deacon to increase the friction and felt the hardening he was looking for there, but before he could rut too much against him, Deacon released his finger and pushed him away gently.

With a frustrated grumble, RJ scowled back at the smug grin before him. Chuckling softly, Deacon began to unbutton Mac’s outermost shirt, planting light kisses along his jaw, neck, Adam’s Apple, and collarbone as he did. But before MacCready could begin to lift Deacon’s t-shirt in response, Deacon had stopped unbuttoning and stepped away.

“You do the rest,” Deacon commanded. At MacCready’s raised eyebrow, he continued with a wink, “I’ll meet you in the bedroom in a minute, I need to get something ready.”

Curious, intrigued, titillated… Robert Joseph MacCready was all of those words, in addition to horny as hell. Barely maintaining his air of stubborn impatience, he did as he was told.

His dick was starting to ache as he took off the other button up shirt he was wearing, his t-shirt, his boots, and his jeans. As he kicked the clothes into a pile in the corner to be dealt with later, he heard the warm sound of Magnolia crooning on Diamond City Radio from the set they had in the living room. 

_ “I’ve got eyes that are lookin’ for a love... I just need a man who’s man enough…” _

Getting antsy, Mac fiddled with the waistband of his boxers and the brim of his hat, trying to decide if he should take them off or leave it for Deacon to do.  _ Hmmm… Deacon did say to “do the rest,” so I guess that means everything. _

Placing his hat on the dresser, he then shucked off his boxers quickly enough for the friction to make his dick perk up. Though at the rate Deacon was moving, he was starting to think he was going to have to take measures into his own hand if he wanted to get off anytime soon. 

_ “If you got style and you know how to please… And a smile that makes me weak in the knees..." _

At that moment, Deacon walked into the bedroom with his hands behind his back, a smile lighting up his face. Mac felt his knees wobble ever so slightly at that smile. Deacon looked pointedly at Mac’s hand on his dick; MacCready removed his hand, a little guiltily.

“Close your eyes.”

“Why?”

“Because I said so.”

“Bossy,” MacCready huffed, but closed his eyes as Deacon requested.

“You know it. Now, do you trust me?”

Mac’s eyes flashed open and he raised an eyebrow at his partner.

“Eyes.”

MacCready sighed and closed his eyes again. He shifted awkwardly on the edge of the bed, naked and unsure why Deacon was insisting on all this nonsense, when they could just…  _ have sex _ .

“Do.You. Trust. Me?” Deacon breathed the question into MacCready’s ear, sending a shiver down the sniper’s spine and raising goosebumps all over his skin.  _ When did he get so close? _ His cock twitched with interest.

“Against all my better judgement and instincts, yes, Deacon, I trust you.”

“Good,” Deacon murmured, nipping at Mac’s earlobe before pulling away, leaving a lingering, but strong, scent of mutfruit in Mac’s nose.

The anticipation was killing him.  _ Why did Deacon smell like a mutfruit? _ Still sitting with his eyes closed, not allowed to touch himself, he heard a rustle as Deacon stripped off his own clothing and tossed it into a pile by RJ’s. 

Moments that felt like years later, MacCready felt his legs spread apart and Deacon settle in between them. He felt Deacon take his dick in hand, stroking him gently, but firmly.

Deacon’s mouth engulfed Mac’s penis quickly and noisily. Mac didn’t think his dick could get any harder but he relished every suck, lick, and vibration Deacon applied. He moaned a little when Deacon released him with a pop after what felt like no time at all.

Then there was a curious sensation, tight, soft, and wet at the same time, causing Mac to thrust his hips deeper into it. He had to use all his willpower to keep his eyes closed and keep from looking down.  _ How was Deacon doing that? It almost feels like a… but that makes no sense, whatever toy or thing he’s using isn’t warm enough... but Deacon has pulled off stranger surprises for far less exciting activities than sex… _

Any thoughts trying to figure out Deacon’s surprise were promptly derailed when the familiar suction of Deacon’s mouth on the head of his cock resumed with equal vigor as before, without the mystery sensation disappearing. This time when Mac thrust his hips forward, he found himself restrained by the tight grip of Deacon’s long fingers on his hip.

“Holy… fuck, Deacon,” MacCready breathed, “what are you  _ doing _ to me?!”

Deacon didn’t respond but simply poured even more excitement and energy into his ministrations, adding a hum in his throat that tracked from the tip of Mac’s cock straight to his balls and sent a shiver down his spine.

“Holy shit… oh fuck… oh you’re so fucking good, baby. Oh holy fucking shit,  _ yes _ , just like that,” MacCready babbled as whatever Deacon was doing brought him closer and closer to the brink and he thrust deeper into the velvet warmth of Deacon’s mouth and whatever it was that Deacon was doing near the base of his cock.

It wasn’t long before Mac’s hips started to stutter and lose their rhythm. Deacon’s tongue massaging the underside of Mac’s cock, the head hitting the back of Deacon’s throat, all while the other half of his penis felt like it was in a completely different body.

“Oh God… oh… fuck… yes, Deacon, yes! Oh fuck you’re so fucking good to me, Deacon!” MacCready practically screamed as he came, relishing in the feeling of Deacon swallowing his cum with each thrust as he did.

Panting, waves of pleasure washing over him, RJ opened his eyes slowly and propped himself up on his elbows to look at Deacon, who was looking up from his position at the edge of the bed, pupils blown with lust and his proud, shit-eating grin back on his face. 

“Babe… what did you  _ do _ ?” MacCready asked incredulously, before following Deacon’s eyes down his body to his penis where… “Huh, I never knew you could do that with a mutfruit.”

Deacon smirked and crawled up onto the bed next to MacCready, his still very hard cock dragging impatiently up the sniper’s side. Kissing him gently, Deacon said, “Like I said at dinner, I know all sorts of uses for mutfruit.”

MacCready glanced between the thoroughly fucked up mutfruit still encircling his softening cock, Deacon’s dick, which was leaking little pearls of precum already, and Deacon’s blown pupils staring into his own.

As if reading his mind, Deacon grinned broadly and leaned over to reach under the bed to pull out a mutfruit on a plate, ends cut off, and a hole cut through the middle.

MacCready grinned and sat up, eager to get started.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading/enjoying! All aboard the USS DeaCready!
> 
> Find me on tumblr as **molliehaswords** , if you’d like!


End file.
